Karin
by Narutards Do It Better
Summary: She thought she was going to win his heart today. He spat in her face more vile than usual. Then everything changed. SasuKarin. Implied SuigKarin. Lemon. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, this is the first chapter of my story. I've been brewing on this concept for a while and I've finally been blessed with a 5 day weekend for Easter so I can write this. I completely adore Karin and Sasuke as a couple and I wish there were more stories about them on here! Come on people... WRITE! The lack of them on here makes me want to cry! Lol. Not sure how long this will be but I'm aiming for 3 Chapters. Chapter Two will feature a little SuigKarin action and then in Chapter 3 the SasuKarin lemon will pour down. At least that's my plan anyways. I'd actually really appreciate reviews on this one. I don't know why but I feel a little uneasy about it so I need feeback. No flamming about how much hate the characters. If you do then why did you read it? I won't delay you from your reading pleasure any longer. ENJOY!

GETITINTOYA! 

_Thoughts__  
_Normal Dialogue. 

* * *

_Oh my God there he is! Ok Karin be cool. Today's the day we'll break his shell. Today's the day he'll treat us right. Ok now... GO!_

"Heeey Sasuke kun. Watcha doin?"  
Karin battered her eyelashes at him. 

_Ugh! I nearly had it! Damn her__  
_"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at her. 

"I just wanted to see what you were up to. You've been out here in the forest for days now. I've been really worried Sasuke"  
_Ok now turn the charm on Karin_

Karin slowly walked towards Sasuke who had obviously been working hard. She took off her glasses and put on her sexiest pout, hoping to win his arousal. 

"I've been training, something YOU should probably be doing as your performance has been nothing but short of par as of late Karin. And stop that stupid face you look like an idiot"  
_I can't believe she's doing this AGAIN! Ugh._

Karin stopped a little affronted.  
_Why am I surprised? He always says stuff like that... Maybe I should just ask him already_  
"Sasuke kun... I've... I've been wondering... Why you always treat my like this?" 

"Like what"  
_Ugh I don't have time for this_. 

"Well"  
_How do I say this__  
_"...like dirt?" 

"Because Karin, that's all you are to me." 

Tears built up in Karin's eyes.  
_Dirt? I'm just... dirt_  
"Why Sasuke? Why do you detest me so?"  
Karin whispered. 

Sasuke sighed.  
"Because Karin, although you're a great ninja you constantly swoon at me. You want to know why I don't love you like you do me? Because Karin quite frankly, your insistence disgusts me"  
_PLEASE go away?_

Tears ran down Karin's cheeks.  
"I... disgust you?" 

"Yes." Sasuke spoke bluntly. 

_I can't believe it_  
"So you've never been attracted to me at all? My appearance? My personality? My... 'Insistence'? It all disgusts you?" 

Sasuke looked over her.  
_She's all teary eyed now... I hate when women cry. Although there's barely a moment when they don't_  
Sasuke sighed again.  
"Look Karin, at first you were considerable. I think you're physically decent to look at, you have reasonable intelligence and your personality, although annoying, is not as annoying as some as the other girls I've met in the past." 

Karin was bewildered still.  
_The sad thing is, is that he probably thinks he is complimenting me; 'physically decent', 'reasonable intelligence'._

Sasuke continued.  
"But then Karin you got obsessive. You think I didn't notice you stealing one of my shirts? Spying on me training? Trying to look when I showered at outposts? I find it degrading you think you could just use me as the object of your fantasies whilst you put your hands down your pants when I'm down by the river and yes, I knew you were doing it." 

Karin went bright scarlet.  
_I can't believe he's saying this_  
"You want to talk about degrading? How about putting your heart on your sleeve only to have the person you want to give it to most rip it off and trample on it! I love you so much Sasuke! Why couldn't you just love me back?" 

Karin was near screaming at Sasuke, tears still going down her checks like a broken faucet. She had cracked.  
"I can't believe you! The way you think you can just... just INSULT me like that and get away with it? What makes you think you have any right to do that?" 

Sasuke smirked.  
_She just doesn't give up does she?_  
"Well firstly Karin you did ASK for my opinion and now that I'm giving it you're getting all upset; that's not my fault. And secondly, I know I can say whatever I want because I know you'll just crawl right back again. After this you're going to run away to your tent crying and screaming, cursing my name and then... then you'll find excuses as to why I said these things. Maybe it was your fault? And then you'll find some fault in yourself, try to fix it and then come right back here to start this all over again. You want to know how I know this? Because it always happens Karin! If you weren't such a damn good ninja and I needed you on this team so much I would have killed you by now! You're nothing special to me Karin. So don't go thinking you'll ever change my mind." 

Karin stood there, not even crying anymore she was in that much shock. Her heart was completely ripped right down the middle. She felt as if he had literally broken it. Sasuke was never THIS rude to her. Had she just done this one too many times? Karin conceded defeat to the argument. She couldn't even look at his perfect face she was so upset. 

_I have to get out of here. I think I'm going to be sick__  
_"All I ever wanted was to be with you"  
And with that Karin tore out of the forest and down to the river. 


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter! Quick I know! XD It's kinda moving slowly but it's all to set up for the 3rd chapter!  
Usually I just tell you, the reader, what happened to put the story where it is. This time however I wanted to actually write about it!  
Hopefully the Suigetseu and Karin action at the end will be enough to sustain you until the end.  
The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. There MAY be a 4th chapter I don▓t know, depends on how much I cram into the 3rd and how smoothly it runs. Please review this story. I really want feedback on it.  
KREADGUYS! XD

Karin sat down on the edge of the river. She washed her face with the cool water.  
_I have to wash away all these tears. I've got to be strong_  
Karin sniffed.  
"I can't believe how much he hurt me..."

"What did he do now?" Said a voice from behind her.

"None of your damn business Suigetseu!" Karin shouted.  
_He doesn't have to know. I know Sasuke won▓t tell him because he barely speaks anyway. Well, except for when he's saying what a low life piece of shit I am..._

Suigetseu sat down next to Karin.  
"Look Karin, I know I'm usually a jerk to you but I don't detest you"  
Karin let out a sniff at his choice of words.  
"Tell me, what did Sasuke do to you?"

Karin sighed.  
"It's what he doesn't do that upsets me."

"What? You mean jump you in the sack like he does with those other girls he picks up in outpost towns"  
_Unbelievable. She's been trying to seduce him again. She doesn't learn, does she?_

"Hey! Don't say it like that! I know he picks up girls but that's only to... you know. You do it too!"

"Humph. Not when I'm standing next to Sasuke I don't"  
_Damn him. Why do all the pretty girls go for him? I'm always stuck with his leftovers..._

"I don't just want a quick root from him Suigetseu. I want something more. I want him to love me"  
_But he'll never..._

"Karin, the man's never loved anyone in his entire life. Maybe you should focus on... someone else"  
_Get it?_

"Humph, who else is there? No one compares to Sasuke"  
_It hasn't even been half an hour yet and I'm already defending him. Sasuke was right._

"Well... maybe not PHYSICALLY... but what about on the inside? Don't you think you should find someone who likes you on the inside"  
_Please get it!_

"Hmm maybe. But I don't just like Sasuke because he's hot!"

"Oh really? What is it then? The way he lights up a room with his smile?" Suigetseu said sarcastically.

"He's so dark and brooding. I suppose it's that whole 'lost puppy' thing. I KNOW there's a sweet guy in there somewhere but it's just been covered by his desire for revenge. But once that's over with, I just know the real Sasuke will come out"  
_At least... I hope so_.

Suigetseu was baffled.  
_Ugh I'm going to be sick_  
"But come on Karin tell me what happened. You didn't just start randomly crying because Sasuke doesn't love you. Something must have gone on. I won▓t laugh; I promise."

_I guess I can tell him. He seems sincere_  
"Well..."

Karin told Suigetseu the events of what just happened. Suigetseu listened intently and didn't even crack a smile.

"That bastard!" He said when she'd finished. "I oughta tear him a new one!"

Karin laughed.  
"Yeah right Suigetseu! He'd pummel you in less than 3 seconds! Haha."

Suigetseu laughed as well.  
_I'm glad I could make her smile_  
"Yeah probably. Look don't even worry about Sasuke. He's just a dick."

Karin▓s smile faltered.  
"Yeah I know that but... he just draws me back in again"  
_And he doesn't even WANT to draw me back in again._

Suigetseu shifted closer to her.  
"You know Karin... what you need is someone to take your mind of Sasuke."

Karin sighed.  
"I need ANYTHING to take my mind of Sasuke right now..."

Suigetseu reached up to Karin▓s face and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him in the eyes.  
He leaned and kissed her softly on the mouth. Karin just sat there utterly speechless whilst Suigetseu kept kissing her limp lips.

_THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT? SOMEONE TO TAKE YOUR MIND OFF SASUKE? HE MEANT HIM? ...oh geez... I may as well..._

Karin kissed back, which was a relief to Suigetseu as he was starting to worry. As the kiss progressed with a little more passion it turned into rapid touching. Groping every part of eaches bodies with their hands. Suigetseu slid his hands past Karin▓s waistband as Karin arched her back, moaning into Suigetseu's mouth.

Standing within the shadows of the trees, as red eyes blazed down on the two in passionate embrace, an angry Shinobi watched on in secret.


End file.
